Smoke And Broken Mirrors
by LoneWolf LUFC
Summary: Hermione is worrying about her weight? Harry is simpering over Ginny, Ron is clueless, The twins are creating mayhem and a rumour says Neville is gay! All set during Half Blood Prince at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Awooooooooo! My dear readers the Lone Wolf is back on fanfiction once more! I know what you're thinking "But Lone Wolf you keep leaving and coming back and leaving and coming back" well my dear readers sometimes a writer's block is coupled with procrastination, I never post what I am personally happy with. If I hate my work others love it. So here we go again with another from the Potter chronicles. Enjoy!**

Smoke and Broken Mirrors

Chapter 1: Smoke without fire

Not for the first time that day Hermione huffed at Ron as he once more attempted to read her notes.

"How do you ever expect to learn if you keep pestering me to do the work for you?" she whispered irritated. Ron looked at her in horror.

"You expect us to _learn_ this rubbish?" he asked incredulously.

"Shut up" Harry hissed already sporting a head ache and a disgruntled attitude towards the day's progression. Ron and Hermione fell silent of their bickering and went back to their notes.

After a few more minutes the bell rang out signaling the end of their lessons for the day, Ron and Hermione stared pointedly at their belongings the tension between them could have been cut with a knife. Harry sighed and led the trio out of their History of Magic classroom and headed downstairs towards the great hall. The smells of freshly roasted chicken and various other foods of delight wafted towards them. With the exception of Ron whom seemed blissfully unaware of the first years he ploughed through in his pursuit for food. Both Harry and Hermione quickly followed Ron's devastation into the great hall and took their seats. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were having a heated discussion by the time the food appeared magically.

"I'm telling you I'm certain he is who else would garden so much and not talk about girls if he wasn't" Seamus claimed fiercely.

"But we've known him what nearly six years now and he just seem the type" Dean argued calmly.

"Look if he isn't then why is it when we talk about the girls we'd like to get into does he suddenly claims to be tired?" Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust at Seamus's remark.

"Because he's shy and doesn't particularly like talking about girls like that because he gets embarrassed." Dean countered.

"Oi! What are you two prats yapping about?" Ron chipped in when he had swallowed a large portion of steak pie.

Dean turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Seamus reckons Neville's gay" he wasn't smiling a sure fire way of telling that this was a serious discussion.

Ron blinked.

Hermione furrowed her brow and Harry looked confused.

It was Harry who broke the silence.

"Neville's gay?"

Harry didn't look convinced; Ron shrugged his shoulders and dove right back into his pie. Hermione on the other hand looked thoughtful.

"It would explain a few things" Hermione muttered, she turned away from Seamus and Dean who's topic of conversation and once more returned to girls.

"Do you think it's true?" she asked Harry after assessing that Ron had once again sank into his feeding frenzy.

"I don't know we've known Neville a long time and he's never had a boyfriend or fancied a boy or a girl for that matter, maybe we should ask him?" he suggested. Hermione looked mortified at the thought.

"What? Harry we can't just go up to him and say Neville are you gay it's not polite if he wants to tell us he will." And with that she returned to her salad.

"Hermione why are you eating like a rabbit?" Ron blurted out randomly.

"It's healthy Ronald" sniffed Hermione.

"Is this because Pansy Parkinson called you fat in Potions last week?" he asked. Hermione turned pink and shot daggers at Ron.

"It has nothing to do with what she said I just enjoy salads" she hissed.

"You're not fat you know Hermione" Ron stated in a matter of fact sort of tone.

"You haven't seen me without my robes on" Hermione mumbled more to herself than anyone else. Ron's ears turned red and he dropped the topic very suddenly. A few minutes later Neville wandered into the hall smiling. He plopped himself down next to Harry grinning broadly his cheeks slightly pink. Ron stopped eating and looked at Harry in shock a piece of steak dangling from the side of his mouth comically.

"It's you" Ron mouthed. Hermione looked between the two boys putting two and two together, then it clicked and she gasped.

"Neville fancies Harry?" She mouthed to Ron. Ron nodded and resumed eating. Hermione let an embarrassed smile slide to her face as she suppressed a giggle. Harry looked between Ron and Hermione a confused look on his face, Hermione focused on her salad.

Later after dinner Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up the grand staircase towards the Gryffindor common room.

"So what were you two signaling each other about?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron's bellowing laugh dominated the halls as Hermione shushed him.

"You remember Seamus and Dean talking about how they thought Neville was gay?" she asked carefully dancing around Harry's temper.

"Yes" Harry answered slowly.

"Well we reckon that Neville fancies you" Despite her best efforts Hermione's grin swept across her face once more.

Harry's jaw flopped open and he stopped walking.

"What?" he yelled jogging to catch up with the now sniggering Ron and pink cheeked Hermione. Ion the Gryffindor common room the twins were sat in a corner quietly discussing something secretly.

"Even if Neville was gay and I'm not saying he is what makes you think he fancies me?"

Hermione glanced at him.

"He was blushing and acting like Ginny did when she fancied you" At her name Harry felt heat creep up his neck towards his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes and climbed the staircase to the girl's dormitory.

**Awooooo! Dear readers, I lost my job so I should have more time to work on the fanfictions but I'll bounce back I always do dear readers, until then here is my comeback special! Hope you enjoyed it don't forget to REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, therefore I do not own Harry Potter**

**Awooooooooooo! Back dear readers...or what of you have actually read this particular fiction. Even with just 2 reviews The Lone Wolf pushes on, I had to plan this one out a lot better so you may have to forgive the delays. And without further ado I present Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Smoke and Broken Mirrors

Chapter 2: The Right Speech in the Wrong Company

The following morning very little was amiss to any other Saturday morning. Seamus and Dean slept soundly, the light slid under the crack in the heavy red curtains and Harry was awoken by the birds chirping and Ron's foghorn like snoring.

Ron never failed to amaze Harry at how loud and how constant his snoring could be without permanently damaging his vocal cords.

Rubbing his eyes with one hand and reaching for his glasses with the other, Harry stumbled tiredly from his bed, his bleary eyes wandered around the room. Neville's bed was empty the bed curtains were slightly agape but the bed was empty.

Deciding he must have simply gotten up early Harry dressed and made his way down towards the great hall for an early breakfast. Standing in front of a mirror in the common room was Neville, he seemed to be combing his hair and muttering to himself. Harry cast his mind back to the last time Neville took so much care with his hair, drawing a blank from the vast Potter memory bank Harry hurtled back upstairs and wrenched open his trunk. He hastily threw the contents onto his bed and grabbed the silvery fluid like material at the bottom and cast the invisibility cloak around him. Harry looked down at where his legs should have been to ensure he couldn't be seen. Then quietly he crept back down to the common room and snuck up to Neville.

"Your eyes are so bright, so silvery." Harry panicked and checked that the cloak was covering him completely once more. Neville grinned sheepishly at his reflection and stumbled out of the common room with a slight spring in his step.

Harry climbed the spiral staircase to the dormitory and stored the cloak away whilst Ron grumbling fell out of bed.

Harry crept over to Ron's prone form as the red head struggled with the bed sheets that had manage3d to wrap themselves around his legs.

"I think you and Hermione are right" Ron opened a bleary eye and continued to fight his way out of the bed sheets whilst Harry filled him in on what he had happened. Ron screwed up his face in thought and after a few seconds of silence he replied.

"And you woke me up to tell me that?" Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione thankfully would be more helpful.

"Harry for goodness sake it's not important, he's still the same Neville" Perhaps not Harry thought bitterly after he had told Hermione of the morning's proceedings.

The part that confused Harry was Neville couldn't see through invisibility cloaks, nobody could but how could he have seen Harry in the mirror. Harry looked around the great hall in search of Neville. His eyes lingered on Ginny for a few seconds longer before he located Neville sitting with-

"Luna? I bet she's put something in his head about some sort of gay brain...spongy thing that only she can see conveniently" Ron gasped as he continued to shovel food down his throat much to the disgust of Hermione. Hermione however looked thoughtful and glanced around at Neville. Harry turned and looked over at him catching Neville's eye, he waved at Harry shyly causing Harry to grimace.

"I don't care what's in his head. He's not getting his tongue in mine."

"Mind your head Hermione" Ron grunted trying to see what Neville was doing."

Hermione looked offended.

"Are you trying to say I've got a big head Ronald?" Ron looked as though she had slapped him.

"Eh? What are you-"

"Why can't just leave me alone about my weight ok honestly you never mention a girls weight ever" she yelped shrilly jumping to her feet and racing out of the great hall.

Ron looked flabbergasted and slightly hurt.

"What was that about?" he turned to Harry for help.

"I think you should go get her and apologize you know what women are like mate" Harry reasoned. Ron sighed and clambered to his feet following Harry out of the great hall and after Hermione.

They found her with her leg stuck in the trick step that Neville always forgot to skip.

"Hermione, wait I'm sorry if I offended you just then but I honestly don't know what you're talking about" Ron mumbled looking seriously confused as to why he was apologizing for something he didn't even understand.

"Ron, I know I'm fat ok I know it but I can't help it ok!" Hermione spat back with tears in her eyes. Ron grabbed hold of Hermione's arm and helped lift her out of the step.

"You have problems lady" he said with a smirk. In reply Hermione shot back a venomous look as Ron's smirk slowly evaporated. Harry shook his head and resumed his place between his two bickering best friends and dwelled on his own problems that once again were awkward and difficult. Unknown to most people Harry would give so much to just have a quiet life and yet here he was in the centre of yet another awkward and deeply embarrassing scenario.

**Awooooooo, I hope I get a few more reviews this time I'm struggling to formulate ideas and fit them in context for this fiction so please review them it is encouraging thanks. I'll try not to leave it too late to update my dear readers until then cheerio**


	3. Chapter 3 Misleading Conversations

**Awoooooooooo! Well dear readers I finally got rid of writers block and The Lone Wolf is ready to rock and roll! So hope you enjoy chapter 3 of the fiction that will be updated! Enjoy**

Smoke And Broken Mirrors

Chapter 3: Misleading discussions

The plan for the lesson was that the students would be able to transfigure a snail into a small bell. The class littered with many students causing mayhem in there attempts was slightly overshadowed by Neville's inexplicable magic. The magic that was technically impossible to cast, owing however to Neville's lack of luck and general clumsiness had caused his snail to turn into a bell perfectly with one small exception. The exception being a slimy trail leading up to the bell that was currently making an exceedingly slow run towards the edge of the desk. At that moment however the semi snail bell was not at the top of Neville Longbottom's concern list, in fact at that point in time he was more preoccupied with the fact that he had yet to admit his feelings the person he had fancied since meeting them. How could he reveal it though, he'd be the laughing stock of the school not to mention he'd make his crush feel awkward. He would rather have the friendship than lose everything.

When he thought about it more in depth however he realised the reason he liked Luna Lovegood so much is because she was so different, so involved with living her life that she didn't care what anyone else thought. She was special she made him smile mainly when he wasn't falling over his own feet.

The second thing that was concerning Neville was the strange way Harry was acting around him, as though tiptoeing past a sleeping dragon. Hermione was in a mood with Ron which was normal. Glad that at least something wasn't out of the ordinary Neville pulled his slithering bell back onto the centre of his desk and attempted to change the mid transfigured bell back into a snail in order to try again. Minutes before the bell to signal the end of the lesson Neville succeeded in causing his snail to slither a couple of inches further away before emitting a loud clanging sound of a church bell. Confusing professor McGonagall, the students in the room and Neville himself.

Across the room Harry was busy asking a panicky Hermione for advice.

"So what should I do about Neville I mean I've never had a boy…I've never had a guy…. What do I do?" Hermione huffed and looked slightly deranged.

"Never mind that Harry do you realise that I gained three stone in the last month?" Ron scoffed to himself and Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione took this badly.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Harry Potter just because your built like a scarecrow and don't have to worry about how fat we are getting!" Harry laughed loudly as Ron slapped his hand across his forehead.

"Hermione for the love of Merlin's knobbly knees you are not fat! I've never thought you were fat so stop bloody worrying about it will you" Hermione cheeks turned slightly pink but she composed herself feeling slightly touched at Ron's words. Neatly piling her books in her bag Hermione abandoned her perfect bell and left the room on her way to the Gryffindor common room. Halfway down the corridor Hermione ran headlong into Luna Lovegood.

"Oh hey Luna sorry" Luna blinked.

"It's ok Hermione I was just trying to avoid the wrackspurts." She stated matter of factly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and waited for Ron and Harry to catch up. She glared at a group of Slytherins passing by in the opposite direction amongst them was Malfoy.

"Oh look its Looney Lovegood, still chasing imaginary monsters with your crazy father?" he sneered. Hermione torn between logic and hatred for Malfoy turned to face him.

"Go crawl back under your rock you silly little boy" Malfoy turned his cold grey eyes on her.

"And the mudblood who's so obsessed with being a know it all is taking sides with the lunatic, trying to get tips on how to lose that blob of goo you roll around with?" he sneered nastily. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but the words refused to come out, she simply glared at Malfoy holding back tears as he turned and swaggered down the hall.

"Hermione?" Luna asked concerned just as Ron and Harry arrived.

"What's Malfoy smirking at?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Hermione?" Ron asked looking intently at her, he was able to glimpse a single tear falling before a flurry of brown hair blocked his view of her face and Hermione pelted down the corridor dropping her bag in the process. Ron stared stunned after her for a few seconds before he waved his wand half stitching her bag back together and hoisting it up he sprinted after her.

Luna looked thoughtfully after him and turned to Harry.

"You look disturbed Harry." She stated.

Harry glanced around.

"Can you keep a secret?" Luna nodded intrigued.

"Well you know Neville Longbottom" Luna nodded

"Well he has a…..he….well that is to say that he…has a crush on me and I mean I like him so you know…." Harry finished lamely.

Luna's face was unreadable.

"I have to go Potter" she said coldly and passed him quickly ducking into the crowd.

Harry stared at where she had been standing.

"What is with everyone today?" He exclaimed frustrated startling a few first years.

Ron crept quietly into the common room mercifully it was empty for the moment. He swept his long bangs damp with sweat out of his eyes and jogged to the boy's dormitories. He rearranged the heavy bag to his other shoulder to stop the ache in his right arm and pulled out his wand.

"Alohamora" he muttered tapping Harry's trunk. A few minutes passed as he fumbled about amongst his best friends possessions until he felt a long piece of wood. Smiling he pulled the broomstick from the trunk and closed the lid, quickly heading back downstairs. Ron mounted the broomstick in the common room and glided smoothly up the stairs of the girl's dormitory. Feeling pleased with himself for his genius Ron eased open the door and landed silently, the girls dormitory was much the same as the boys except there were shelves built into the bedside cabinets for beauty products. The room was empty apart from one bed that had the curtain drawn; a muffled noise was coming from behind the curtains.

Ron crept over and parted the curtains to see Hermione with her face buried in a pillow. He stroked her back gently and soothingly startling her. She looked up and the shock was evident on her face to a blind man.

"How did ...what did… are….Ron?" she stammered. Ron smiled friendly and lifted her half stitched bag up for her to see.

"My bag I must have dropped it when it split" she mumbled feeling the stitching.

"You fixed it?" Ron rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, his ears turning red.

"Well yeah, I mean if you don't have your books you can't help me with my homework right?" Hermione rolled her red eyes and smiled. She suddenly launched herself onto Ron and started sobbing into his chest. Ron flinched slightly but finally wrapped his arms around her. After a few minutes Hermione stopped crying and lay in Ron's arms with her ear pressed against his damp jumper.

"Ron… did you mean what you said about you not thinking I'm fat?" she asked.

"Hermione you are not fat and would it really matter if you were, you still got me and Harry right? So who cares anyway?" Hermione's face lit up with a bright smile as her heart banged in her chest, the colour returned to her face as she hugged him tighter.

_Damn it Ron why can't you work out how I feel?_

She thought.

**Awoooooo! Dear readers I had some serious block on this one but here it is chapter 3 long awaited apologies for that please read and review I'll be back soon Cheerio!**


	4. Chapter 4 Psychotically losing the plot

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter blah blah blah not mine blah blah blah**

**Awoooooooo! Back into the swing of things it's the one and only Lone Wolf! How are you my dear reader's? Time to put notes into practice and get this story complicated read on and ENJOY!**

Smoke And Broken Mirrors

Chapter 4: Psychotically losing the plot

_Three days later_

The fury swirled around in Luna's gut as she made her way towards the Ravenclaw common room with her down and shoulders braced. For the last few minutes she had done nothing more than rage at her thoughts and knock people out of her way. Luna had never felt this kind of anger at somebody before. Not through the years of being picked on for being different, not when her mother died she didn't feel this angry when Malfoy had set her latest copy of the Quibbler on fire. No this was different. The cause of such a violent disposition towards everything and anything. One, Neville Longbottom, why he infuriated her for having a crush on Harry was beyond her knowledge. She wasn't even fully sure why she was so upset by the news that he was gay. It shouldn't surprise her really when she thought about it logically. He likes gardening, no good with confrontations, and she could actually talk to him. He had to be gay. So why did it bother her so much.

"Damn it let me in!" Luna screamed at the Ravenclaw entrance, unable to solve the puzzle for the first time since she started at Hogwarts. She half heartedly kicked the door before spinning on her heel and marching away towards the grounds furiously now sporting a bruised toe.

Hermione needn't have looked far to find the source of the stones hitting the lake's surface with astounding force. Luna hurled the stones at the water as thought it had personally done her harm.

_Probably can't find some fictional creature_ Hermione thought to herself. Sighing Hermione wandered over to the livid blonde.

"Hi Luna" Luna glared at Hermione as though willing her to feel pain.

"What's up?" Hermione asked disregarding the foul look she received.

"That stupid, careless brain dead PRAT!" Luna screamed levitating a rock the size of her head and blasting it into dust.

Hermione blinked in astonishment, she didn't think anyone had seen this much anger in one person let alone Luna.

"Who are you talking about? Harry said you were avoiding him, what's he done?" Luna glared dementedly at Hermione.

"Harry? Who gives a Skrewts arse about Harry! Neville the idiot!" Luna turned her back on Hermione and proceeded to conjure a bunch of roses before setting them alight.

"Neville?" Hermione pondered on what Neville had done to start the apocalypse whilst Luna prodded at a slug causing it to swell to the size of a football.

"Luna, do you…..like Neville?" Hermione asked cautiously. Luna slammed her foot onto the slugs back bursting it splattering them both with puss.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Luna asked in a dangerously quiet tone. Sensing her life may be in danger Hermione switched tact.

"Well I have to study for my Arithemacy class erm see you later Luna" Luna glared at Hermione's retreating back.

Harry sat with his head resting on the potions book struggling to get his homework done for Professor Snape. The problem he was having was, he so loathed Snape, wasn't the best at potions unless he was copying Hermione and it was a Saturday morning in front of a roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room. Perhaps if he begged Hermione she would help him finish off the final part of his homework. Right on cue Hermione clambered through the portrait hole and marched over to him.

"We have a problem" she stated flopping into a squashy armchair next to Harry.

"Your damn right I do, have you any idea what happens when you cross a mole spleen with snake venom?" Hermione sniffed.

"Yes I do you get the nightsight potion, the drinker is allowed the power of night vision until the effects of the potion wear off, but that's beside the point. I think Luna fancies Neville." Harry scribbled down the answer Hermione gave, dropped his quill and sank back into the cushions pushing his glasses up his nose and rubbing his eyes.

"So let me get this straight. Neville likes me, Luna likes Neville, I like Ginny and Ginny is friends with Luna. Is there anything that happens in this castle that doesn't end up in some kind of puzzle" Harry let his glasses slide back down his nose as he sat contemplating what to do. Hermione sat staring into the fire lost in thought. A few minutes later Neville stumbled through the portrait hole. A glint of fear raced through Neville's unnaturally ruby face.

"Harry" he whispered hoarsely, he stumbled over to the sofa and sat next to Harry looking slightly uncomfortably.

"Did Luna say anything to you guys? She's wandering around looking for something to set on fire"

Hermione cocked her head to one side tiredly.

"Yeah she was pretty mad that you…" she clapped a hand over her mouth looking horrified, Harry glared at her incredulously.

"That I what?" Neville asked slightly hurt. Hermione smiled apologetically at Harry and continued.

"We erm we know about your crush Neville, but its ok there's nothing wrong with it right Harry?" Harry relented and nodded his head sympathetically.

"Yeah I mean you're born like that it's nothing to be ashamed of really" Neville looked between Harry and Hermione.

"You've lost me, Hermione says she knows about my crush and now you're telling me I was born like this? I may as well admit it though, I erm, I have a bit of a crush on Luna" Neville tailed off blushing furiously. Harry blinked and looked at Hermione who looked just as stunned as he felt.

"Crush on Luna?" Harry asked, begging for clarification.

"Yeah ever since I met her" he beamed.

"On Luna Lovegood?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and I know what your going to say Hermione I know she's weird but she's really nice, interesting…pretty" Very taken aback Hermione backtracked.

"Oh yes, no I mean if you like that sort of thing right Harry?" she asked silently pleading for help.

"Oh yeah I mean she's quite nice looking once you get past the radish earrings. Not quite my type though mate" Harry punched Neville on the arm lightly smiling.

Neville looked at Harry as though he were mad.

"The radish earrings make her stand out, she's so unique and interesting." Neville smiled absently stroking Crookshank's ears.

"Have you, you know told her?" Harry asked. Neville shook his head sadly.

"She's well out of my league, she's smart, pretty, and interesting, I'm just Neville screw up Longbottom."

Harry hauled Neville to his feet.

"I won't have that, your not a screw up you're a Gryffindor. You are going to march down there and tell her how you feel about her, I would" he added. Neville turned a impish grin on Harry.

"I'll tell Luna if you tell Ginny" Harry's face flooded with colour and caused a goofy grin to swim to Harry's face.

"Ok then let's do it" He led the way to the portrait hole.

**Awoooooo! Dear readers The Lone Wolf is going back to the den for more genius to brew until next time read and REVIEWWWWWWWW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rumors and Heresay

**Disclaimer: You know the jazz dance to it**

**Awoooo! wow it's been a long time right? A fair few monthes almost a year now since my last update, so much has gone on its unbelievable well I lost interest in this but after rereading it and a few messages think its time to come out of retirement but I like this fiction so i'm going to continue it back to my old notes and back to the story enjoy!**

Smoke and Broken Mirrors

Chapter 5: Rumours and heresay

Neville marched down the corridor with his jaw set. Though his determined, confident and slightly demented expression may have fooled the unwary the inner workings of Neville Longbottoms mind were far from confidence. Thoughts such as _This is stupid_ and _what are you doing _were at the forefront of the two pronged attack on Neville's sanity. The second prong went by the name of Harry Potter, and was marching alongside Neville with the same grim look of someone heading into a gruelling battle against the spawn of satan armed only with a toothpick.

Similarly Harry was facing the dilema of whether to run now and save himself some serious embaressment or to kill himself and save himself having to run and face the shame of having run.

The corridors of Hogwarts whipped by too quickly for both of them whom with no idea where the two girls were that were the driving force behind the mad suicide mission; simply marched around the school hoping to not bump into them. After 15 minutes of insitant silence and brisk marching Harry broke the silence.

"We can't keep doing this we need to actually find them and actually do it" Neville nodded his head in agreement.

"How?" Harry thought long and hard his hand wandering to an old piece of parchement in his back pocket.

"Should we just say we did it?" Harry asked succumbing to his own nerves at last.

"I think we should wait" Neville concurred. A few minutes passed and the two looked at each other.

"Just as a thought maybe people should continue to think your gay and that might stop people from putting you down bout liking Luna?" Harry suggested thoughtfully.

"People think I'm gay?" Neville asked incrediously, Harry nodded.

"So why do you think it would be a good idea for people to still think i'm...you know?" Neville asked curiously.

"Well if everyone still thinks your gay they won't pressure into doing something about :Luna until your ready" Neville nodded in agreement.

"Ok so what do I have to do?" Neville asked looking around to ensure nobody was eavesdropping.

"Well just do what you've been doing, be yourself. The only reason people think your gay is because you garden, you avoid confrontations and you don't talk about girls" herry relayed what Hermione had told him.

"Oh ok thats easy enough then" Neville beamed. After agreeing that it would be best to get back to the Gryffindor common room before anybody saw the two alone in a corridor whispering thus giving the wrong impression the two set off it took only a few minutes before Neville rembered he'd left his potions essay in the library and ran off to retrieve it.

Harry scrambled through the portrait hole to find Hermione bickering with Ron.

"Honestly Ronald you can't just copy my homework don't you think Proffessor McGonagall will spot that they are exactly the same?"

Before Ron could answer Hermione had raced over to Harry and whispered frantically

"You chickened out didn't you Ginny's been in the common room for the past hour when you left" Harry hastily whispered what had happened before the two of them dashed back to a thoroughly confused Ron who had secretly been copying Hermione's introduction.

"Right so what are you going to do?" Hermione asked, Ron interjected.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry looked at Hermione and willed her to not tell Ron.

"Neville being gay" Hermione answered her smile a little be too large for Harry's comfort.

"For god sake, so what if he's gay your makin such a big deal out of this, big whoop he's gay big whoop he fancies Harry and big whoop Luna's pissed at him for being gay whats the big problem!" Ron turned back to his homework before turning around sheepishly and once again asking Hermione to let him copy.

"Won Won your the only one that seems to make sense of this" Fred leaned over his younger brothers notes. George appeared right alongside him.

"In fact we would almost think you had your mind on someone" The twins grinned evilly as Ron's ears burned, Hermione noticed this and swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat.

"Lets go for a walk Harry!" Hermione burst abruptly and left the three brothers squabbling!" once Harry and Hermione were in the corridor they briskly marched away from the common room but slowed when they had put a good amount of space between them and Ron.

Just as Harry was about to ask what was wrong Luna rounded the corner looking morbidly depressed.

"Hey Luna" Hermione and Harry said in unison.

Luna looked up slightly with a glum expression on her face.

"Hello Hermione, Potter" she spat Harry's name with more venom that any of the slytherins

"Whats the matter with you?" Hermione asked kindly. Tears welled in Luna's eyes and Harry took Hermiones waving as a sign to return to the common room.

"Whats the matter Luna?" Hermione repeated pulling her into a deserted classroom.

"it's just that...I like this boy and he doesn't even know I exist in fact he likes someone else" Luna said quietly the tears beggining to fall.

"I know how you feel there" Hermione replied sadly she swung her arm around and placed it gently on Luna's shoulders to soothe her.

As the two girls embraced and talked about their problems the door opened quietly followed by Micheal Corner.

He took one look at the girls locked together blissfully unaware of his presence before he shyly retreated and turned to one of his friends.

"Can you see Lucy's cat in there?" His friend asked.

"No better I think I found out why Hermione wouldn't respond to my flirting" His companion raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"She's in there with Luna Lovegood and they look really close" The two grinned and sprinted back to the great hall to tell their friends.

**Well now what will the rest of the students make of this. And who is this mystery girl that has Ron blushing. Luna's still mad with Harry for no reason whatsoever and Harry is still too nervous to tell Ginny how he feels. What do the twins know that they are not letting on and what happens when people get wrong impression in Hogwarts, find out in the next chapter after of course you leave me a REVIEW! **


End file.
